Avec ou sans objectifs
by Em.Lilix.Malfoy
Summary: Quand une fiction réunis ce que tout oppose et que tout réunis à la fois. Que Tolkien se retrouve à partager l'univers de Rowling, que le jeu vidéo se frotte dangereusement à cette histoire et que l'amitié parfois bien étrange soit elle réunisse deux homme que tout oppose aussi. Maixant sorcier de 16ans. Ulfric Numenor de 91ans. Tout les sépares et pourtant il seront réunis.


Le blabla des auteurs : Voici ma toute première fiction écrite en partenariat avec un ami. Elle mélange plusieurs univers en 1 (Révolutionnaires !) et je vous laisse découvrir lesquelles sont impliqués dedans. On innove on innove hein ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient mis à part Ulfric Maixant et leur famille. Le reste est à tout ces prodigieux auteurs.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'année est celle de 874 en cinquième ère. À Fort-Ivar, une calèche partie du nord et se dirigeant vers Cyrodiil est temporairement habitée par un " homme du nord ". Un barbare d'apparence. Un grand Homme de Númenor, vêtu d'une armure d'Hiver. L'air patient, sa main, servant d'appui pour sa tête, désire ardemment de finir ce voyage, pour serrer ses doigts sur le manche d'une des deux grandes Haches d'Armes posées à sa droite. L'arrêt à Fort-Ivar fut bref, un seul passager montait à bord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait froid, en hiver quoi de plus normal... le jeune Maixant attendait la fameuse calèche qui l'emmenerait là où il devait être. Se frottant les mains pour tenter encore une vaine fois de se réchauffer... Un simple sort pourrait le réchauffer, un simple tour de magie de 1ere année, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas en ce moment, le minister le trouverait immédiatement... Foutu 16ans ! Foutu ministère ! Foutu Grindelwald..! Dans quelques mois tout cela sera réglé, il sera majeur et donc plus pisté par le ministère. Grindelwald... lui, il aura sa peau Potter ou non... soudain le bruit si familié se fit entendre signe que la calèche était là ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir de ses pensé le jeune adolescent. Il monta rapidement dans la calèche jetant son mégot par terre sa valise et son violon dans les mains.. Le jeune homme eut un recul devant l'imposant homme ? Si s'en était un... qui se trouvait devant... il eu un frisson de peur mais fini par s'asseoir en tentant de ne pas regarder l'homme en face de lui... ou le vieillard.. peu importe, il avait une affaire a régler avec Grindelwald et nul ne l'en empêcherai.

La calèche répartit donc en direction de Markarth, à la frontière. Maixant, pensif, n'osait regarder le barbare. Il frissonnait. En fait il était glacé de peur. Mais, il n'était pas effrayé uniquement par lui. Il se disait qu'au fond, il pourrait l'abattre. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Même pour sa propre défense. Mourir pour ne pas mourir plus tard. C'était ridicule. Il frissonnait.

" Bonjour " dit calmement le grand homme. Maixant, sursauta et cria, avant de reprendre son calme, essoufflé.

" Je ne suis pas cannibale. Je ne suis pas un sauvage non plus. Je suis un Homme. Tout comme vous. En tout cas vous avez l'air d'en être un. Quel est votre nom ?

Bordel, il m'a fais peur... respire Maixant, respire... tu ne risque rien, tu as une baguette non ? Puis Snape ne t'as pas appris l'art du dueliste sorcier pour impressionner les gamines... Reprends toi... merde ! Maixant réponds lui, il va finir par te pendre pour un attardé... :

- Bonjour, oui, enfin, vous n'êtes pas un cannibale mais vous y ressemblez... pardonnez moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser quelqu'un de votre style ? Oui, je suis un Homme. Pour finir, mon nom est Maixant Leteuillère. Enchanté.. Monsieur ... ?

- Ulfric Dunedaìn. Oubliez ce à quoi vous pensiez, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, soyez-en certain. Il est peu sage pour quiconque d'attaquer un partenaire de voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

Maixent soupira de soulagement, il n'était donc pas en danger :

- Certainement monsieur. Le jeune garçon lui souri d'un sourire colgate trop soulagé et rassuré sur le coup.

Ulfric de dirigea vers son sac, et en sortit deux bières, il en tendit une à Maixant qui l'accepta volontiers.

- À votre santé mon ami, dit Ulfric en ouvrant sa bouteille.  
Qu'avez-vous à faire en Cyrodiil ?

-Merci à vous aussi.  
Je dois aller rendre visite à ma très chère tante, son visage se figea d'un rictus remplit de dégoût. Pour récupérer certains objets appartenant à mon père qui me permettront de régler un petit problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Et vous ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un mage ordinaire.

-Excusez moi ? Un ... mage ? Maixent fit semblant de ne pas comprendre les dires du barbares et recommença à se méfier. Comment avait-il sût ?... Ce n'est pas marqué sur mon visage quand même "Elève sécheur confirmé à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard" ? Il commença a toucher son front... Non mais je suis stupide ou quoi ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas marqué... Et puis quand bien même ce serait marqué, ça ne rentrerai pas sur mon visage même en taille 8 ... je suis vraiment ... il bu une gorgé de bière tout en continuant de se traité d'abrutis confirmé et de se gifler mentalement pour penser des stupidités pareilles.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, vous savez. Allons, n'êtes-vous donc pas d'ici ?

Nombreux sont les mages en cette région, et tous, quel que soit leur domaine, émanent la même chose.

Vous... C'est différent. Vous ne sortez pas de Fortdhiver, c'est évident. Vous émanez quelque chose de puissant... Et bienveillant. Qu'avez-vous à faire en Cyrodiil, mon ami ?

Dit-il en avant de boire a son tour.

- Non je ne suis pas d'ici... Je viens de Londres... Bienveillant... si vous l'dîtes... " Si il savait pensa t-il "Je vous l'ai dis, voir ma "tante" récupérer ce qui me reviens de droit et repartir dans mon pays. Mais... quel est le domaine de ces sorci..mages ?

- Destruction, Altération, Illusion, Guérison. Ne savez-vous donc rien d'ici ? Depuis quand y êtes-vous ? Dit-il, sans agression.

- Ha... Malheureusement non, je ne suis pas ici pour des vacances. J'y suis depuis quelques heures seulement.

- Mmh, eh bien- "

La calèche s'arrêtait. On entendait des rires et des cris dehors. Des bandits. Ulfric regardait par la fenêtre, il y voyait une vingtaine de bandits lourdement armés.

" Tu sais te battre, je le sais. Mais le peux-tu ?  
Ne t'en fais pas, je peux m'occuper d'eux seul, mais tu me serais d'une aide considérable.

- Je le peux oui... . Ici le ministère ne peu rien contre moi se dit-il. Oui, je le peux. Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, le sorcier dégaina sa baguette. Un petit entrainement ça me fera du bien et ça me réchauffera aussi.

- Le ministère hein ?  
Nous en reparlerons, mon ami, ne mourrez pas, dit Ulfric en prenant une de ses haches.  
Attendez que l'un d'eux tente d'ouvrir, compris ?

Ne vous en faites pas.. je .. Maixant écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes quand le barbare sortit sa hache . Je ne suis pas en sucre."  
Mais où est ce que je me suis mis moi ? Y a un malade mental en face de moi avec une ... une PUTAIN D'HACHE BORDEL ! C'est quoi s'type ! pensa t-il.  
- Compris." Le pauvre sorcier ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser tenta d'ignorer la fameuse hache pour se concentrer sur les bruits de dehors levant sa baguette prêt à faire sortir l' Avada qui fera tomber le pauvre idiot qui osait perturber son voyage.  
Pas le temps pour les morts lentes et douloureuses, non, il réservez ses sorts de magies noires pour le serpent qui lui avait tout prit. Oh oui, il allait souffrir, crever lentement. Oui tout ça était pour Grindelwald, un impardonnable sera suffisamment pour ses bandits qui le ralentissait dans sa mission, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sentiront la mort les prendraient.

Un bandit s'approchait de la porte de la calèche. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. Maixant se préparait à jeter son sort. Le bandit ouvrit la porte, et avant d'avoir le temps de prononcer la première syllabe, Maixant vit la tête du bandit voler, et Ulfric sauter dehors..

Maixant sursauta puis fulmina d'avoir été pris de court... c'était son meurtre. Tant pis. Il se jeta dehors où il atteignit un bandit avec un sectum sempra juste pour la forme et la beauté de voir un corps se vider de son sang en agonisant. Maixant souris... charmant pensa t-il.  
Un autre, bon, tant pis pour lui. Avada Kedavra.

Dos à dos, les deux hommes se battaient. L'un décapitait, éviscérait, démembrait. L'autre, plus subtil, tuait avec grâce ses ennemis, de sorts puissants.

A la fin du combat Maixant regarda autours de lui. Plutôt satisfait du résultat il souriait. C'était un vrai carnage. Il remarqua que l'homme qu'il avait attaqué en premier souffrait, et l'implorait de l'achever . Maixant souriait de plus belles. Il s'approcha alors et lui dit simplement "Tu n'as que ce tu mérite. On récolte ce qu'on a semé. Tout finit par se payer. On ne peut pas s'échapper pour de bon, même en partant au bout du monde. Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper. Et, en général, c'est pour nous exploser à la figure."  
Puis il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la calèche.  
Il sorti la tête de véhicule "Vous venez ? " avec un ton enjoué toujours son sourire colgate imprimé sur sa figure a l'intention d'Ulfric

Une fois ceci fait, il s'assit et attendit patiemment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit des hurlements horribles. Un homme souffrait le martyr dehors, il en hurlait, de quoi faire sortir ses tripes. Cela donnait froid dans le dos à Maixant. Les cris s'arrêtèrent, et Ulfric rentrait, avec une paire d'yeux pendant à des nerfs dans la main gauche, qu'il rangea dans un bocal rempli d'un liquide.

" Je compte retrouver leur chef. La tête morte, le groupe n'avance plus beaucoup. Ce sera un avertissement. S'il ne se retire pas, je lui ferai la même chose. Qu'en dis-tu, tu viens avec moi ?

Maixent souriait de nouveau...

"- Charmant. C'est mignon dites moi."

Pourquoi pas... il pourrait m'être utile après tout..." pensa t-il.

- J'accepte.

- Bien, ainsi nous ferons un peu plus ample connaissance, Maixant, fils de ... ?

- Fils de Gareich Leteuillère.

- Bien, j'ai pu les tracer, ce sont des parjures. Nous nous arrêterons à Markarth, puis nous foncerons droit dans leur repère. Tu n'as rien contre les massacres ?

- Comme vous voulez... Je ne suis pas du genre a foncer tête baisser dans le ... gibier ? Mais bon, vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites alors je vous suit. Et non, je n'ai rien contre les massacres, bien au contraire.

- Alors ce sera un massacre, dit Ulfric, en regardant au loin par la fenêtre. "

Le voyage presque terminée, et la calèche arrivée à Markarth, les deux hommes descendirent, et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué sur la carte que portait un des bandits. C'était une grotte.  
' Tu es prêt ?

-Eh bien, oui. J'ai la baguette, le sourire ravageur et j'ai la dalle. Donc oui, je suis prêt !  
Le sorcier n'avait pas peur, pas du tout, il était même très confiant et pressé du carnage qui allait se dérouler.

- Alors entrons, et tuons-les tous. Sauf le chef, nous allons parler. "

Ulfric ouvrit la porte, en face d'eux se trouvaient six hommes armés. Sans hésiter, ces bandits ne reconnaissant pas Ulfric et Maixent, chargent sur eux. Le premier arrive sur Ulfric, qui se fait éventrer d'un coup latéral d'une des haches. Ulfric sortir alors ses tripes afin d'étrangler le second bandit. Maixant s'écria " Endoloris " en tendant sa baguette sur un des bandits, qui le fit se tortiller à terre à cause de la douleur insupportable, à tel point que son cerveau, incapable de supporter toute cette pression, explosa à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Maixant continua le carnage avec l'aide de son compagnon d'arme. Tuant ses victimes d'un coup ou prenant le temps de les faire souffrir. La dernière de ses victimes avait reçut plusieurs "difindo" "incendio" et autre sorts de débutant mais pourtant tellement atroce pour la personne qui les recevaient. Maixant, le laissa se noyer dans son propre sang avant de finir philosophe comme a chaque fois qu'il laissait ses victimes mourir d'agonie "Votre agonie est lente et longue, votre mort certaine, et pour vous la décente aux enfer ne fait que commencer dans un triste décor qui ne ressemble de toute évidence qu'à votre misérable vie".

Les six premiers hommes morts, Ulfric et Maixant continuèrent à avancer. Attendaient au fond du tunnel une vingtaine de bandits. Ulfric serrait fort ses deux haches, et fonça vers le groupe. En tendant les bras, il en décapita quatre. Et se reprit pour attaquer les autres. Des membres volaient de partout. Des bras, des têtes, des tripes. Un ou deux cœurs étaient dans le lot. De son côté Maixant enchaînait les sorts sur les bandits. Les faisant souffrir à l'insupportable. Il était du genre sadique. Les vingt morts, ils s'avancèrent vers une porte, dans laquelle se trouvait le chef.

" Bon, j'ai dit qu'un groupe avançait moins bien sans la tête, mais au final on les a tous tués, dit Ulfric en regardant Maixant avec un sourire sur le côté. "

Ulfric sortit de son sac le fameux bocal avec les yeux.

" Je te réserve le même sort si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions.

- Je vous dirai tout, pitié, ne me tuez pas ! criait-il

- Vous n'étiez pas un simple groupe de bandits. Sinon vous n'auriez pas attaqué notre calèche. Quel est votre but ? Que recherchez-vous ?

- C'est au-delà de vos connaissances, vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Parlez ou je vous arrache les yeux.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de... murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- De quoi ? Répondez !

- De la légendaire Baguette de Sureau... dit le chef des bandits, ce qui fit froncer les yeux de Maixant.

- Qu'est donc ce nouveau maléfice ?

- Je vous l'avais dit, vous ne savez pas...

- De quoi s'agit-il ?!

- C'est...-

- Avada Kedavra ! cria Maixant

- Mais t'es fou ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ? MAIS.. T'es timbré ! " Ulfric hurlait à présent fou de rage

- Ce que j'ai fais est pour la protection de ma race ! La baguette de Sureau n'est pas une baguette que tout le monde possède.

- Ca je m'en étais douté ! Etonnant non ?

- Non, mais je veux dire que c'est un sujet tabou chez les sorciers. Et cette baguette n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un conte écris pour enfants. On l'appelle "Les Reliques de la Mort" ou "The Deathly Hallows" dans ma langue. Elles seraient sois disant trois. La baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante baguette de toutes, la pierre de résurrection pour ramener ceux qui vous sont chers des limbes, et la cape d'invisibilité pour vous cacher de tous vos ennemies. Ensemble, elles font de vous un être invincible ensemble, elles font de vous le maître de la mort... MOUAHAHA. " Maixant imitait le grand méchant loup avec les doigts crochus et il riait de manière "démoniaque".  
- Comme je vous l'ai dis, des contes de bonnes sorcières. Rien de plus. nous avons fini, partons !  
- Ha ! Et avant de partir ... Pour l'amour de Merlin... ON BOUFFE.

- Bon... D'accord. "

Ulfric sortit deux pommes de son sac et en lança une à Maixant. Ils sortirent de la grotte, et reprirent la route de Cyrodiil...

* * *

Je vous remercies d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ai plu, nous avons passé toute une journée et la moitié d'une nuit à l'écrire, à former l'histoire, du début à la fin sans pour autant l'écrire)  
Je vous demande pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger mais je ne suis pas non plus une bête en grammaire.  
Un rewiew aide toujours et encourage à écrire la suite. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. :)  
Dans le prochain chapitre on rentrera plus dans les passés respectifs de nos deux protagonistes. (Ceci n'est pas un yaoi je tiens à vous prévenir, peut être une histoire d'amour... je dis bien peut être si je m'en sens le coeur. Parce que ça ne sera pas MONSIEUR qui le fera.)  
Merci. Emilie & Allan.


End file.
